yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GothCookie/The Rivals
Taro Yamada, otherwise referred to as Senpai due to his friendly and helpful nature to those younger than him, was a lucky guy...despite his normal appearance and seemingly "boring" personality, a lot of girls crushed on him, guys clamoured to talk to him, even teachers and the faculty thought he was special. There were quite a lot of girls who were particularily important in his normal, somehow "perfect" life...but where did they go?...Nobody ever knows, so this is the short story about those special girls that vanished from his life...and the final girl, one of the sweetest and kindest girls he had ever met, who would never let him go... The first girl's name was Osana Najimi, which literally meant childhood friend. That was her relation to Senpai, but Senpai almost thought of her as a sister...but Osana had other feelings. She fell in love with him really hard, but her tsundere nature eliminated any chance of any romance between the two, despite Senpai staying fond of her. No matter what, Senpai remembered the old Osana, the one he knew at childhood, and liked that Osana more than the new one. The old Osana from childhood was all curls, dimples, flushed cheeks, fluffy hair and pink, the picture of cuteness, and she was gentle, polite, giggly and sweet as sugar to Senpai. All of that changed in the cruel world of high school...she turned cold and angry, shouting at Senpai almost all the time. Of course, anyone who annoyed her was the target of her abuse, but Senpai was the one who was the main person she screamed at. Not only had her childish cuteness went away, but her short puffy pigtails and blushing face. Now she had two long twintails, still obtaining the pink-and-white-polka dot scrunchies and matching stockings, while her face was pale and pinched. However, she still managed to look breathtakingly pretty and adorable...her personality was anything but. She became more abusive day after day, until... ...Senpai lost it at her. He had given her chance after chance, and was still as fond of her as a big brother, but he was fed up of her constant abuse, little irritating huffs and moody insults being shot at him every day. Osana begged for his forgiveness, but he told her to go away, which enabled Osana to run off in tears...and that was the very last time Senpai cast eyes on Osana. She had been reported as dead, found on the ground near a dustbin, with a suicide note found on the rooftop, right above the spot she lay. Senpai felt absolutely terrible about it, blaming himself for weeks, but that didn't stop him from getting another girl who loved him. The next girl was a cute little girl, a first year at the school, named Rai Baru...who was almost exactly like the childhood Osana, except in sixteen-year-old form, of course. She was one of the shortest girls in the school, with flushed cheeks, a soft smile, brown fluttery eyes, pale skin and a tendency to strike adorable poses. Her hair was almost exactly like Osana's when she was young, ginger in two slightly curled pigtails that were held up with ruffled pink and white polka-dotted scrunchies and a purple ribbon. She was a gentle and sweet, polite and kindly, giggly and good-humoured, and the most gracious girl Senpai had ever met. Senpai spent a lot of time with her, feeling happy whenever Rai-chan brought her bento to school and they shared it under one of the cherry trees in the plaza, as Rai was a perfect cook...Rai seemed perfect at everything and seemed the ideal girlfriend, so Senpai was secretly thrilled when she asked him on a casual date, insisting that it was only casual. That day, they went to a pleasant cupcake cafe owned by a family called the Isha family. Rai went to the toilet in the cafe, and Senpai never saw her again...as she was chopped into pieces behind the dumpster, brutally murdered by an unknown person. The cute waitress, a sweet-faced girl named Higa Isha, befriended Senpai as they sat at the table and started chatting about life. At first, Senpai brushed off Rai's disappearance as nothing, deciding that she probably had troubles going to the toilet, but after a while, he disappointedly realized that he was "stood up" though in reality, Rai was of course dead. Higa-chan told him it was all okay, and the next day they started hanging out with each other. Higa encouraged him to join the Gardening club with her best friend, Sho Nin, who was absolutely devoted to Higa and would do anything for her. Sho didn't like Senpai much. When Higa was found a few days later floating face-first in the fountain in the plaza, Senpai thought that he was cursed, as three girls he had hung out with had died. Actually four, counting Sho, as she was found later next to the fountain with a knife in her heart, probably grief-stricken because her best friend who she was devoted to had drowned. Anyway, like expected, another girl fell for Senpai...the kind, sisterly Ryori Yaku, the leader of the Cooking Club, who was even better at baking and cooking than Rai Baru, and was happy to give Senpai endless sweet, and sometimes savoury, treats. Ryori even offered for Senpai to join the Cooking club, but Senpai was still traumitized after the death of Higa while he was in the same club as her, and didn't want the same fate to happen to friendly Ryori, so he gently declined. Ryori herself looked a little wounded, but accepted, and still gave him plenty of sweet treats. As expected, all of that ended...on Friday. Ryori didn't believe in the myth about confessing under the cherry tree behind the school, and wanted to be near her Cooking club in case it gave luck, so she tenderly confessed her love behind the school. Before Senpai could respond, a heavy musical case came out of the sky and fell on top of Ryori, killing her in the process with its weight. '' ''Senpai didn't want to talk to any other girls, never mind befriend them, but he was too scared to say no to anyone, especially to the new girl who was sweet on him, Geki Teki. A lot of girls were envious of her...of her over-confidence, of her talent with acting, and of her friendship with Senpai. One of the Drama club girls who had quit Cooking club a while ago, Kokona Haruka, was particularily jealous of Geki as she was the President, and she talked to Senpai...of course, Kokona was sweet on Senpai too. Not to mention that they both had almost identical drills, only Geki's drills were a lighter purple. Geki was slightly harsh to Senpai, but not as cruel as Osana. Senpai admitted that Geki motivated him, and was pleased when she asked him out on a date. They went on multiple dates, with both of them leaving safely and coming back to school the next day, looking pleased with each other. Geki put an anonymous note in Senpai's locker for her to meet him under the cherry tree behind the school, but when Senpai approached the tree, the only Geki he saw there was a dead Geki with bloody clothes and huge, terrifying holes in her body. There was blood everywhere, even on the tree. Senpai called the police, believing that he did this. One of the most cheerful, athletic girls in the school, a sporty girl named Suimu Chimu who was the captain of the Swim Team. She swam everyday, visited the gym most of the time and even had her healthy lunches in there, and was muscular...so muscular she could pick Senpai up with her two hands. Her positivity and energetic actions were adorable, causing Senpai to have a slight crush on her, but of course, only a few days later, her body was found...but brutally dismembered as well. Senpai fell into a deep depression, which only attracted the next girl, a schizophrenic goth girl named Oka Ruto, who was the leader of the Occult club. Dreadful rumours drifted around the school about Oka, saying that she was stalking the Basu sisters. An unnamed girl had footage and leaked it on the school's Kaobook page, causing everyone to look at Oka in disgust every single day for being a stalker...Senpai wasn't included, as he hadn't bothered to look at the Kaobook page, but a spiteful Kokona Haruka told him all about it. Senpai's eyes were filled with fear and disgust when he looked at Oka, but of course he felt dreadful when Oka hung herself in the Occult club room...she was discovered by Shin Higaku, and the club disbanded. '' ''That wasn't the only death that week...another girl, Kokona Haruka, was found in the middle of the running track, with a message written in blood: YOU SHOULD HAVE HUNG YOURSELF TOO! Senpai was confused, as he hardly knew Kokona, but he got a mysterious email saying that all those girls that died had a crush on him, confusing him even more. He didn't have the heart to introduce the new substitute nurse to the school, which he would usually do, as he was a friendly guy. However, Saki Miyu pushed him one day, saying Kokona's death was his fault, and he stumbled down the stairs. Looked like he needed a trip to the Nurse... Senpai grew attracted to the big-busted Subtitute Nurse that guarded the syringe with her life, so their relationship grew, to the extent that the Nurse invited him into her office every day to chat. The "Rainbow 6" girls spread rumours that they did sexual stuff, but the Nurse was pure and innocent, despite feeling quite in love with him. She went too far by inviting him to her house, though, and telling him her name...Amai Nasu...and other contact details. One day, a horny Nurse Amai wanted to have sexual activity with Senpai, but as she was "preparing" in the bathroom, a mysterious person came and smashed her smug face against the sink, knocking her unconsious, and placing her in a body bag in the yard, ready to take to a basement. A substitute '''teacher', Miss Inta Kosu, or Kosu-sensei, had an deliberate sexual inneudeno and fell in love with Senpai, going as far to try and rape him in the classroom. A mysterious figure, probably the mysterious figure who kidnapped Nurse Amai, threw a knife from the classroom door and hit her in the head, so she collapsed and had to get taken to the real Nurse, who was back. Senpai never saw her again, of course, and was privately glad. He wondered who the mysterious person was, as he had saw them from the corner of his eye, and wondered if they were the reason that all of the girls he hung out with turned out dead.'' The cheeky, fearless delinquent who danced towards him in her worn-out, scuffed school shoes, brought happiness back into his life with her wide smile and happy-go-lucky, but tough, personality...and her name was Warui "Tainosha" Eikyo. She was best friends with a guy called Yasei Hea, with astonishing hair, who Senpai saw as a threat to the friendship between him and Warui. But one day, Senpai found Warui snuggling again Yasei...and when he asked Warui what they were doing, she replied with "I don't hang out with losers...I only date people like Yasei..." which hurt Senpai's feelings a lot. '' ''A few days later, she was reported to be burned to death, but nobody knew if it was an accident or on purpose. Senpai didn't mind, as Warui had hurt his feelings a lot, and he started to hang out with his clingy little sister, Hanako Yamada, a sweet but clingy seventeen-year-old who wanted all of his attention, until she reached the brink of insanity, until she reached the brink of when she wanted to force him to never get a girlfriend. She never got to force him to give her all of his attention, as she was found dead in a bathroom stall, possibly from drowning, though in reality she had been strangled. The "final" girl who befriended Senpai because of a crush comforted him, as he was grief-stricken by the loss of his little sister, and angry because someone most likely murdered her, and as his new friend, Meari Uttaeru, was devoted to him and would do anything for him, she searched for the murderer. She found possible canditates and threatened them through the Saikou computer in the Student Council room, where her and her club members would talk about the school. Category:Blog posts